big time switched at birth
by Gummybear1119
Summary: James and Daphne have a wonderful family they have a son and a daughter but the there daughter finds out is was whitched a birth
1. Chapter 1 A new beging

Chapter 1: A new beging

Emily it's time to get up and that goes for you to Austin, Okay mom. Austin and you get out of the bathroom you been in there all morning, don't rush me fine. Good morning dad good morning Emily hey dad can you get Austin to come out of the bathroom no problem Austin Christian Diamond you have 5 minutes to get out of the bathroom so your sister came go to the bathroom okay dad, thanks dad. James can you come down here for a second, hey honey what is it can you take Emily to get her shoots sure why because I will be in a meeting today and it will be at least a hour so I can't do it, of course I will, thanks, Daphne you forgot your car key and kids time to get to school.


	2. Chapter 2: DNA test

Chapter 2: DNA Test

Hey Emily hey dad how was school it was fine in my history class we did this

DNA testing for are family tree project and I have different blood type then you and mom, Emily that can't be right some time they are not right you now why I am right, why, because you are my daughter and we are going to go set your shoots, dad if I ask for a favor would you help me with it, of course Emily what would the favor be will you take me to the doctors to do a DNA test to see if I am really your daughter Okay we can right after we get your shoots thanks dad no problem. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond we got the DNA test from Emily and we are sad to say that Emily is not your daughter that mean and that means that someone else has your daughter and they have your daughter. Where is she then and who has her. Ring Ring , hello is this Mrs. Knight yes this is her hi I am from the DNA lab her at trinity and someone has your really daughter because they got switched at birth the diamond family would like to meet you next week with you and your husband and daughter that would be great.

Nett Week….

Nock nock come in hello I'm and this is the Diamond family, Bay is that you it's me Daphne, Daphne I can't belive it, can somebody tell us whats going on, oh yeah James me and Bay where the girls that got switched at birth too, that was you too, yup .Emily introduce yourself hi I am Emily, hi I am Ally we should get together next week, that sounds good and sorry that my husband couldn't come, what is his name Kendall Knight what he from the band Big Time Rush yea how do you know that James, He is my Best friend.

The next chapter will be update on tomorrow or Monday and I hope you like it and please review


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing The Family

Chapter 3: Knowing the Family

Mom do we have to go to the Diamonds house today, yes we do okay and mom yes do you think if they mind if we bring the dog I don't think they will mind if we bring Gracie , Okay . Bay where are you I'm downstairs in the kitchen hey, hey your self do you think James will recognize me yes I do you been best friend since you were kids, your right of course I'm right nock nock Hey kendall, Hey Carlos whats up do you want to hang out I can't we are going to James and Daphnes house , you mean James Diamond are best friend from Big Time Rush, Yes, why I forgot to tell you that are daughters got switched at birth , Oh, so that is why we are going to their house and sorry we can't hang out lets hang out tomorrow that sounds great okay bye Kendall bye Carlos and Kendall tell James I said hi I will

Oh great You found the house come on in and you really have a cute dog Yorkie right, yes is it a boy or girl it's a girl what's her name her name is Gracie what a nice name said Daphne. Emily as a yorkie too it's a boy named Max said James, cool do any of you want a drink, we will all have waters, so Ally where do you go to school at I go to Cerritos High School here in LA where dose Emily go to school at she goes to Richard Gahr High School and were is Emily by the way I don't know let me go find her. Emily, Austin were are you guys, we are in the garage dad, what are you doing in the garage I'm painting and what are you doing Austin I'm practicing my guitar I want both of you in the house in five minutes because the Knight family is here and you should get to know Ally and Mark got it, yes dad. There's Emily and Austin, Emily I heard you like to paint yes I do, Emily must got that from your side Bay. Ally what do you like to do ,I love to cook and sing she must got that from both of are sides Daphne. Thanks for having use see you again Kendall we should hang out some time like go to a hockey game like old times that sounds fun James, the hockey game is next week so see you then yup see you next week then bye guys

Hoped you liked this chapter and I know it's a long chapter but I hoped you liked it


End file.
